Noble Houses in A Song of Ice and Fire
Each region of Westeros is goverened by one of the Major houses in A Song of Ice and Fire, but they all have vassals sworn to them. The following are just some of these noble houses. Noble Houses in The North * House Umber - Lords of Last Hearth and the most northerly noble house sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels House Umber is lead by Lord Jon Umber, known as the Greatjon. Their sigil is a roaring giant on flame-red. * House Mormont - Lords of Bear Island and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels they are lead by Lady Maege Mormont, however her brother, Lord Jeor Mormont, is also Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Their sigil is a black bear on green. Their words are Here We Stand. Thy wield the ancestral Valyrian steel sword known as Longclaw * House Karstark - Lords of Karhold and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels they are lead by Lord Rickard Karstark. Rickard is executed by his liege Lord. The current Lord of Karhold is Harrion Karstark. Their sigil is a silver sun on a black background. Their house words are The Sun of Winter. * House Glover - Lords of Deepwood Motte and overlords of the Wolfswood, they are sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels they are lead by Lord Galbart Glover. Their sigil is an iron gauntlet on a red background. * House Ryswell - Lords of The Rills and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels they are lead by Lord Rodrik Ryswell. their sigil is a bronze horse's head on an orange background sabled by black. * House Flint - Lords of Widow's Watch, Flint's Finger, Breakstone Hill and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels there are three Flint leaders. Lady Lyessa Flint sits at Widow's Watch, Torghen Flint leads the "First Flints", and Lord Robin Flint sits at Flint's Finger. * House Dustin - Lords of Barrowton, overlords of the Barrowlands and sorn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels House Dustin is led by Lady Barbrey dustin (nee Ryswell), widow of the late lord William Dustin. Their sigil is two rusted battleaxes crossed, with a black crown between them, on a yellow background. * House Manderly - Lords of White Harbor, Wardens of the White Knife, former Lords of Dunstonbury and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels House Manderly are lead by Lord Wyman Manderly. Their sigil is a merman and trident on a blue-green background. They are one of the few Northern houses to follow the Faith of the Seven, having previously been sworn to House Gardener of The Reach. * House Reed - Lords of Greywater Watch, overlord of the Crannogmen and sworn to House Stark (later House Bolton). At the start of the novels House Reed is led by Lord Howland Reed. Their sigil is a black lizard lion curved on a green background. Noble Houses in The Vale * House Royce * House Corbray * House Belmore * House Hunter * House Waynwood * House Lynderly * House Templeton * House Tollett * House Coldwater * House Grafton * House Shett Noble Houses in the Iron Islands * House Harlaw * House Goodbrother * House Merlyn * House Orkwood * House Drumm * House Wynch * House Tawney * House Kenning Noble Houses in the Riverlands * House Blackwood * House Bracken * House Mallister * House Frey * House Vance of Atranta * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest * House Piper * House Darry * House Charlton Noble Houses in the Westerlands * House Crakehall * House Marbrand * House Greenfield * House Lorch * House Brax * House Lydden * House Farman * House Prester Noble Houses in The Reach * House Hightower * House Florent * House Oakheart * House Mullendore * House Peake * House Tarly * House Ambrose * House Inchfield * House Blackbar * House Rowan * House Crane Noble Houses in the Stormlands * House Swann * House Penrose * House Wylde * House Dondarrion * House Caron * House Tarth * House Estermont * House Fell * House Buckler * House Mertyns * House Morrigen Noble Houses in Dorne * House Yronwood * House Uller * House Fowler * House Blackmont * House Dayne * House Manwoody * House Toland * House Vaith * House Gargalen * House Dalt * House Drinkwater Noble Houses in the Crownlands * House Velaryon * House Celtigar * House Rosby * House Stokeworth * House Buckwell * House Hayford * House Staunton * House Farring Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the North Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Houses from the Vale Category:Houses from the Crownlands Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:Houses from Dorne